


My goodbye

by Lucii_DD



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucii_DD/pseuds/Lucii_DD
Summary: Tony can no longer bear with his pain, so, in front of the man he loves, he will say his feelings for the last time...





	My goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Adiós](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280758) by [Lucii_DD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucii_DD/pseuds/Lucii_DD). 



> Well, this is the first time that I attempt to translate my own work into English. So I'm sorry if some parts are confusing.  
> Oh, also, this little idea was born out of my love for one of the many beautiful quotes that Will Herondale releases on Clockwork Princess.

Tony looked at the blond with pain.  
His heart burned and cringed, but he did not make a face ... not a sound. His suffering had to be silent, he didn't want to give more signals of his suffering than his eyes could show.

\- I'm sorry, Tony ...

Oh, how he hates those words.

He looked at the man with a fake peaceful-smile and next he looked the white card again. So clean, so neat ... so ravishingly cruel.

\- Do not be sorry, Rogers. I want you to be happy ... I want her to be happy.

He did not lie. He loves both too much. Peggy was the woman who looked after him and protected him during times when he felt more abandoned. His parents were perhaps not the best example of what an adult and a family meant, but Peggy was certainly the one who tried to give him a good image of what family love was.

And Steve ... his beloved Captain America.  
Hero of his childhood, the wet dream of his adolescence, and the forbidden love of his adulthood... he didn't realize how ravishingly painful it was going to be to let him enter his sanctuary, his heart... oh, how painful it was.

\- Tony ... you don't have to go if you don't want ... Peggy-

\- I know, Rogers ... Aunt Peggy sent me the card because she doesn't know anything about... me. And I appreciate it ...

The taller one remained silent, watching small wrinkles appear near the chestnut's nose, a clear sign of what it was difficult for him to contain the expressions of pain that sought to come out and that were transmitted through his bright, wet eyes.

\- I'll leave, Steve

\- It's not necessary, Tony ... you're strong and-

\- I'm strong ... –a small mocking smile appeared on the cinnamon face. He was furious, he was distressed... he was tired– and yet when you walk to the altar to join her, you will walk an invisible path formed by the shards of my heart, Steve. Each step you take will be one more fragment of me being destroyed and pulverized for the beginning of your happiness.

The soldier was quite while he looked amazed. Stark could not take it anymore. He didn't want to make him feel guilty, he just wanted to be free of his emotions, at least be honest before leaving.

\- Please, don't feel bad about me, Steve... I just can not be here anymore... you don't need me here and-

\- I need you, and we could-

\- No, Steve... we cannot do anything anymore. We cannot be friends... I would give my life for-

\- I would too...

The chestnut sighed. He closed his eyes and dropped the only tear he could afford.

\- I would give, even now, my life for both of you... for your happiness... and I will be giving it. I thought that... when you told me you don't love me, my feelings would slowly die... but no, the one that dies slowly is me, Steve... Please understand. My feelings have only grown day by day, so desperately that now I love you with heartbreaking madness .. and I'm sure that by the time I leave I will love you even more.

Steve had started crying. His hand trembled as he rose to touch the destroyed genius, but voices behind him made him turn scared. When he looked back to see the chestnut, he was gone and on the floor was the white wedding card shining with the tears spilled by Stark, those tears that the genius had not allowed to let go in front of him.


End file.
